The Colony
"So this is the Colony then" - Susie 2010 History The Colony is a small planet located in deep space, far away from Earth. Unlike other Colonies like Outpost IV, the Colony is a very barren and empty desert . The Company constructed a large spaceship, the "Shadow Sword", in orde r to find a planet sized rock for mining. They found the Colony and discovered it was suitable for mining work. Soon, they then sent miners there, plus Company troops to keep order. Since the Company had obtained a deadly virus created years before by Professor Uric Stone, the Company leaders came up with a sinister and deadly plan to unleash the virus on the Colony to test its power, w hich would later result in the deaths of thousands. In 2010 the Company quickly unleashed the virus. Many miners became sick and soon infected. The Company kept this secret from Landson, the captain of the Shadow Sword. The Eastern mining sector was one of the first main area's of the Colony to be hit with the virus - crazed, infected miners hungry for human flesh attacked and killed many. The Shadow Sword sent Charlie team led by Captain Aleef, to try and stop the virus from spreading, but the Company troops were soon overpowered by infected. During the attack, two miners named Richard Temple and Jimmy Jezez, fought through infected and reach a shuttle to try and escape to the Shadow Sword, but due to the virus attack the Shadow Sword closed its hangers and docks and refused them to enter by order of the Company, but Richard was determined not to return to the Colony and crashed his shuttle through the hanger doors, not knowing what would happen next. Later, some miners including a man called Stephen Cornel, made distress signals to attract attention. Soon, EDF shuttles arrived and rescued them In total, five thousand miners were on the Colony during the virus attack, only around one hundred survived, but strangley most of the surviving miners had vanished and were destined the become only known as The Fallen. The Colony was deserted and littered with the remains of the miners and Company troops. Samples of the virus had also been left behind. Later a young teenager called Susie and her friend Adam crash landed on the Colony after escaping the evil Johnson from the Shadow Sword before its destruction, Susie was stranded on the Colony for around ten days until Company agents arrived on a shuttle insearch of Johnson and instead found Susie and took her back to earth, leaving the Colony once again deserted. In 2020 Dark Origin's leader Howard Gallow attempted to make a return to the Colony so he could salvage the virus samples left behind and take them back to earth but Susie soon stopped him and his pla ns. In 2032 as a new Dark Origin was re-formed with Johnson as the leader, he decided to return to the Colony and salvage the virus samples, using a Dark Portal Johnson with the new Dark Origin arrived on the Colony, and they discussed their plans of terror, before they left Johnson found the samples of the virus and took them back to earth knowing how much terror and death it would cause. After 2035 with the death of Johnson and his Company, the Colony would have been cut off limits in order to prevent the virus from reaching earth again. Category:Locations Category:Planets